Chnce Encounters
by Wait.I.KNOW.YOU
Summary: Its Peddie but it doesn't say any names so it could be any FemaleXMale paring you want XD


**Chance Encounter**

As I round the corner to the elevators, I see you standing there in front of the doors with a luggage cart and a cart with boxes loaded on it. As I step up near the doors, you look at me and half-smile. You are dressed in business attire however I have to admit your shape is very attractive, not to mention your half-smile.

The door opens and you try to drag both carts into the elevator, the bigger cart gets caught in the door so I help you get it into the elevator.

"Thanks." You say as the door closes and you look at me and smile. I notice you are wearing a wedding band on your left finger.

"Your husband is a lucky man, you're very pretty." I say as I look at you and smile.

"Yeah right" Is what you respond with, which leaves me with the impression he doesn't pay much attention to you.

"If I had you at home I would sure want to make love every night and every morning." I say hoping I didn't offend you.

"Thanks at least someone would appreciate me." You say smiling really big.

As the elevator moves up, you bend to get something out of a bag on one of the carts, I can't help but look at your tight ass and wonder what it would be like to grab it and thrust my hard meat into it, how would you react, would you make sex sounds, what would our flesh slamming together sound like, could I make you cum if I fucked you hard enough like that, all those thoughts make me feel my cock getting hard. You straighten up, turn and look at me and smile, I wonder if you did that on purpose.

I notice you have selected the 12th floor, I am going to the 10th floor, I ask if you would like some help getting the carts into your room.

"I think I can manage, it will just take me a little longer to get them in the room." You say, smiling. The elevator stops at my floor but I don't get off, you look at me with a nervous look on your face, the door closes and we stop at the 12th floor. I help you get the carts out of the elevator and near your door.

"Thank you very much and thank you for the kind remarks, I don't usually do this, I don't like eating alone would you go to supper with me?" You say as I turn to leave. I take out a business card and write my room number on it and hand it to you and tell you to call me when you want to go to supper.

"I have worn this monkey suit all day, would you mind if we eat someplace casual, I really need to relax" You say, making me smile as I reply "Sure it is".

At 8:40 the phone rings, your voice is so sexy, you say "I am ready if your still game to go with me", we meet in the elevator as I get on, there are a few people already on the elevator, I move to the back then as we stop at the next floor more people get on and you back towards me, taking a chance, I put my hands on your hips and pull you back towards me, you resist slightly. The next floor we stop again and more get on the elevator, it's crowded now, you're pushed back against me, you turn your head to say "I'm sorry" now you are pressed against me, I wasn't fully hard but I am now and you feel it and try to move forward so I am not touching your ass but the crowd is to much and you can't move.

We check out the restaurants and bar downstairs and discover we can get a sampler tray out by the pool and order drinks there. You are wearing shorts and a thin blouse along with sandals. I can't help but notice your legs and feet, you are a very attractive woman, I wonder why hubby isn't taking care of you the way he should. The sampler platter is great for the two of us, a couple of drinks a piece, small talk about general things, then we notice a couple that appears to be in their mid 30's in the pool, she has her legs wrapped around him and has her arms around his neck, they are moving in the water like a slow in and out of her. You say something about it, you think it looks suspicious but they couldn't be doing it in the pool. I look at you and smile, then say I think they are making love to each other, you say "no way".

"He is getting some of her right now, he has her suit pushed to the side and he is in her and she is moving slowly on him." I say, before you can say anything we see him lunge into her really hard, he is cumming in her pussy.

"God I can't believe it, right there in the pool." You say, face flushed.

"Have you ever had your hubby make love to you like that" I ask.

You look at me without smiling and say "are you kidding, I am lucky to get it in our bed much less any place else."

"Would you like to go for a swim in the pool?" I ask.

You look at me and half-smile and say "I have never cheated on my husband and there was only one other in me before he got me and that was so fast I don't remember it." I apologize for being forward with you and change the subject. Another drink and you move closer to me and begin touching my arm and leg as we laugh and carry on joking with each other. I am aroused, have been all evening, then out of the blue you say "I can't help but notice your aroused just talking to me, my husband has never been aroused like that when we talk"

We are silent for a few minutes, an awkward time for both of us then you touch my arm and say "can we go in the pool?" I stand and take your hand and lead you to the elevator, the door closes behind us, the elevator is empty except for us so I press you against the wall and kiss you. At first you are like a dead fish, no response, then I kiss you again, this time teasing your lip with my tongue, your lips part and I explore your mouth with my tongue, your arms go around my neck and you press your hips against me, rubbing on me, my hands slip down over your breasts, your mouth opens wide, a slight pinch on your nipple you moan loudly, I hear you say "oh god I can't believe I'm doing this, but you have me so horny right now"

I want to follow you up to your room and just take you on the bed in your room but decide you need to experience something in the pool. We get our suits on and meet back in the elevator and on the way down, I lift the top over your breasts and suckle on your nipples, now you're in heat, you need to fuck and you're letting it be known. At the pool we get some towels and put them by the table and slip into the water. You waste no time in putting your arms around my neck and kissing me, of course I kiss you back, your hips gyrating on me. You're wearing a bikini and there isn't much to it, you move the top over your breasts and press against me, now I am raging hard for you, you keep rubbing on my hard prick, I look around the pool to see who might be watching, only one couple over in a corner drinking so I lift you up and suck on your nipples, then I feel your legs wrap around my waist.

"I don't usually use the 'f' word but I want you to know I want you to fuck me. I have never been this turned on in my life," You whisper in my ear, "I have purposely left my bottoms loose so you can do what you want with me"

I kiss your ear then your neck then out your shoulder, I feel your nails digging into my back then I hear you say "Please do it!" I lower my suit and move your bottoms to the side and rub the head against you, your hips moving wanting to feel the penetration of my hard dick into your hot wet pussy.

As the head slips slowly into you, you say "Oh fuck, I am so god damn horny right now and I can't believe I am doing this with a stranger!" My hands slip down onto the soft flesh of your ass cheeks, holding them firm I thrust into you hard and fast, you're fully impaled on my hard prick.

"I don't usually stick a pussy until I have eaten it and licked it until it cums on my face" I say.

"Oh god don't talk like that, I have never been eaten, hubby wont do it, the closest he has gotten is my tummy." You say as my cock stiffen deep inside of you, my hands feeling of your body, roaming all over you, I look around then jerk my prick out of you and pull your top down and my pants up then lead you out of the pool to an area in an alcove that is dark. Behind some plants, I make you bend over, moving the bottoms to one side I slowly begin to kiss into your slit, you're so wet when my tongue touches your clit you jerk and a muffled scream slips from your lips. It's time to take you to my room and take care of you, I guide you out from behind the bushes and take our towels and head to the elevators, it's about 1 a.m. now, in the elevator, I press you against the wall and slip my cock into you and hold you tight until we arrive at my floor, there I let you go and you slip down so your feet are on the floor.

"I can't believe I have been fucked in a pool and elevator and in the same night!" You say as we walk to my door. The door closes and I pull the strings on your bikini and let it fall to the floor, you're an awesome sight, beautiful and inviting. I take you to the bed and begin kissing you, slowly working my way down your body to your toes then back up the insides of your legs, your ass is twisting and turning, when my lips press against your clit, you scream, my tongue lashing out, you grab my head, several fingers slip into your pussy feeling until I touch your spot inside, you moan deeply as my fingers massage that rippled spot then without much warning you orgasm on my face, my fingers holding open your lips while my mouth ravages your pussy and clit until I feel your body go limp. You lay there while I kiss your breasts and mouth, I feel your body trembling from the orgasm then I feel you grasp my cock.

"I want to suck your cock, hubby has made me do it a couple of times but now I want to do it, I need to do it for you!" You say. I have never wanted to be sucked if she wasn't into it and enjoyed it but this time it is obvious you want it.

Your warm mouth on my cock feels so good, I let you do what you feel comfortable doing then I drag you to the edge of the bed and make you kneel there, my fingers teasing your pussy and ass then I plunge deep into your pussy, you scream into the pillow, my thumb slips into your ass then a very hard thrust into you, then slow at first then faster and harder into your pussy until I realize your cumming on my cock fucking your pussy. Your ass jerking about, twisting and turning I feel my nuts drawing up ready to unload in you.

"I'm going to cum, where do you want it?" I blurt out.

"In me as deep as you can get it, make me feel it!" You say, I feel that twinge deep in my nuts then that first pulse of pleasure than that feeling of the cum pumped into my shaft then the pleasure as it spurts into the bottom of your cunt.

"OH FUCK YES" You say. Then you start pushing back against me wanting all of it in you, I hold it against the bottom of your pussy and grind my hips from side to side so the head rubs across the bottom of your pussy. The pleasure soon turns to a very intense pleasure almost like a pain.

You slip forward on the bed, I see cum leaking out of your pussy, I turn you onto your side and pull your knees up to your chest then lay behind you, kissing your cheeks then licking your clit and tonguing your pussy until you orgasm on my face again, this time so intense you begin to cry. I slip behind you, my hand on your hip, kissing your neck and ear, I feel your hand grasp my cock and stroke it, soon it is hard so I slip it into you and slowly move in you, gently moving just enough so both of us feel it.

"Oh god! I can't believe I have done this, gotten fucked in a pool, my pussy eaten the first time behind some bushes by the pool, fucked in the elevation, now this, I haven't gotten this much fucking in the past 2 or 4 years all together. Not only that hubby always uses a rubber to fuck me and I hate those things. Feeling your cum in me was the cream on top of everything else." You say.

I have a warm feeling hearing you enjoying yourself, I push a bit deeper into you then say "We aren't done yet, I want to cum in you some more", I feel you arch your back and push against me, still slowly moving in you, your sloppy wet from the first load of cum, my balls are wet and I feel it as I slip in and out very slowly. Almost an hour later, I feel your pussy beginning to squeeze my cock, then I hear "Oh my god, fuck I am going to cum" I feel the ripples in your pussy so I start fucking your pussy hard, driving into you relentlessly, as hard as I can thrust into you and as fast, our flesh slamming together then you begin to cum, I try to fuck you harder but I am giving my all, your body shaking with each thrust suddenly your body twists and turns, you scream into the pillow as you jerk away from me. I get up on my knees and straddle one leg and force the other up, ramming my prick into your pussy, I fuck you deeper than before, your legs spread open, my nuts rubbing against your inner thigh as I plough into you so hard both of us are shaking, then a gush of cum from you, your leg all wet as my nuts rub back and forth in it. I feel you try to get away from me but I have you pinned down, I smack your ass hard then realize your cumming again, holding you pinned down, pushing harder into your pussy, I flood your pussy with another load of cum, you begin to beg me to let you go, I release you and roll over onto the bed, you lay your head on my chest without saying anything for a long time we just lay there and enjoy the after glow.

It's about 3:30 a.m., you have a early flight out so we exchange information in case we are out traveling again and can meet. You have only your bikini with you so I wrap a big towel around you and we head for the stairs to go up to the 12th floor from the 10th. In the stair case, I decide to give you another shot, on the landing between the 11th and 12th floor and pull the towel away from you and make you kneel on it on the step, licking your pussy then fucking you until I give you another load of cum in your hot wet love pit. When we get inside your room you turn and put your arms around me and kiss me very passionately. You smile and say "Do you always play this hard?", I smile and say "Yes with someone who enjoys it like you", your face blushes and we go our separate ways.

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! So I was planning a three-some, because a guest review was wanting one for a while now. But someone wanted Peddie today and they gave me a good reason why so I'm going to give it to 'em! Three-some on Friday then XD **


End file.
